


Solutions

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Prowl runs an idea past a startled Sunstreaker.





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth [ tf_rare_pairing community](http://tf-rare-pairing.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Prowl and Sunstreaker - Panaceia

"Sunstreaker!"

The fight froze. Sunstreaker's hand, clenched around the smaller mech's throat, tightened. Stubby fingers clawed at his. Sunstreaker turned angry optics on Prowl. He didn't let the offensive little slagpile go.

"What do _you_ want?"

A good bit shorter than Sunstreaker, Prowl still loomed. His wings flicked upwards and spread wide. "Let. Him. Go."

Prowl's hand came down on his wrist when he didn't respond. Actuators protested the grip until Sunstreaker had to let go. Snarling, Sunstreaker rounded on Prowl, but he knew better. Prowl had no fear of him.

Trying to loom over Prowl would get him nowhere. Prowl let him yank away, and Sunstreaker looked pointedly over his shoulder. Restless auxiliary wings fluttered. "Report to my office, Sunstreaker. Windcharger, I will speak with you first."

Of course, he would. Sunstreaker gave Prowl a nasty glare before he turned around and stalked out. Defiance had him lean on the wall across from the office door, rather than allow it to ping Prowl for entry.

"Glaring at the floor will not restore its original color," Prowl's voice cut into his thoughts half an hour later. Sunstreaker lifted his scowl from the floor. Prowl vented. "Come inside, Sunstreaker. You needn't have waited out here."

Sunstreaker followed and claimed a comfy chair as soon as he walked in rather than stand at attention. Prowl studied him thoughtfully. Then he leaned on the edge of his desk, close to Sunstreaker. The warrior frowned up at him, but he stayed quiet. Sideswipe always caved at this, and even Sunstreaker admitted Prowl unsettled the senses.

"One of my mentors once told me," Prowl began slowly, "that when fitting gears together, one had to keep their shapes in mind. To fill their needs. I thought I knew your shape, Sunstreaker, but I am not filling your needs. What do you need?"

"What?" Confused, Sunstreaker stared at Prowl.

"I need your skills. I also need the troubles around you to stop," Prowl explained. Sunstreaker frowned, and the Praxian vented again. "What needs can I fill for you to have you fill mine?"

"You need me?" Sunstreaker shifted in Prowl's not-so-comfy-now chair.

"Yes." Pausing, Prowl focused bright optics on Sunstreaker before he continued, "I need you. You are one of our greatest assets in close combat. I am grateful for your loyalty, and I appreciate your strength and bravery."

Leaning forward, Sunstreaker looked up, optics narrow and expression dark. Prowl shifted and stretched a hand out to rest on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Is that what you need? I do recognize your contributions. You wish to hear so more often?"

"I wanna stop hearing how I'm a problem," Sunstreaker admitted. "I'm the best. Best fighter, best looking, best... I'm the best. I ain't the worst."

"Perhaps at making friends?" Prowl smiled as Sunstreaker turned an ugly glare at him. "Sunstreaker, do you trust me to tell the truth?"

"Yes." The word grated.

"Good. I do not believe that you are the best in all things," Prowl began ignoring Sunstreaker's sharp, narrow look. "You are, however, our best hand-to-hand warrior, fearless in battle, and unhesitant in protecting others. Perhaps some do not find your moderate build as attractive as others, but I do believe you are one of the most attractive mechs I have seen. If you will come to me before you feel the need to disturb the peace, I will be happy to give you my opinions again. Will that address your needs?"

Prowl's hand tucked under Sunstreaker's jaw to nudge his mouth closed. It remained there, and Sunstreaker needed two tries before he got out a less than strangled word. "You'll gimme compliments whenever I want if I don't start fights?"

"Or finish one, but yes."

Sunstreaker had gone crazy. "I... You mean that?"

"I need to have your skills on the field with me. I also need to have these fights stop. Will this give you what you did not have to stop those? Can I count on your cooperation?"

"Uh..." Sunstreaker cycled his optics. He did trust Prowl not to lie. He did. "Just to keep me from starting fights?"

"Yes. Will you?"

Sunstreaker shifted, looking at the floor to think. He felt Prowl's hand firm on his cheek. "You... Yeah. I'll leave and come to you first. If you keep your end."

"Of course. A deal is a deal. I will need to punish you for putting your hands on Windcharger. You will be assigned to maintenance for one month. Again, if at any time you need to hear me tell you what I think of you, I will."

"Okay," Sunstreaker said as Prowl traced his jawline. His discomfort peaked, but he didn't push Prowl away. Compliments. Honest compliments, whenever he wanted them. And Prowl found him attractive. Sunstreaker grinned. "So. Tell me how lovely I am."

Prowl's low chuckle filled his office.


End file.
